Meeting Santa Claus
by gunner brat
Summary: Luna meets Santa Claus.


Challenge info:

Position: Seeker

Team: Appleby Arrows

Crossing with Daria

Luna looked around Lawnsdale with wide eyes. She loved home because everything was different and here... it wasn't. It was worst then the suburbs in Britain as she watched everyone rush past. The pace was rapid as if trying to catch up with the speed of light. She wondered why she was there but then looked at the file in her hand.

Opening it, she looked at the pictures, and wondered why she accepted the challenge. It was nice pretending to believe Santa Claus but for him to be real and a way to meet him was in middle of no where USA. She flipped through it and eyed the picture of the girls that seemed to know about what happened. One was a brown haired girl with large glasses and the other a black haired girl that was looking away. Their names were Daria Morgendorffer and Jane Lane.

She heard a car move past her and the moving junk bucket slowly inched passed her. The driver was spiky haired with blue eyes. The passengers were her the ones she needed to talk to. She looked at her map and decided that she would have to wait outside of their school once it was over. She never had pizza and there was a pizza shop nearby. She walked to it sedately. It would be a few hours until school ended.

The pizza parlor was empty and she ordered a small cheese pizza with some pop and fries and paid ten dollars before sitting down at a booth near the counter. She read the file to pass the time. It was as boring and fascinating as the first time. She could smell the pizza cook and took it to her table as they called her. The hotel food was better but she was on a budget since this was a personal quest.

Finishing the gooey and greasy pizza and her food, she left Pizza King, and wandered the shopping lane. There was nothing of interest in the small town and she went to the hotel to take a nap. Setting a spell to wake her up in a few hours she fell asleep. The alarm woke her up and she went into the bathroom to shower. She approached Lawnsdale High just in time to see Daria and Jane leave the school.

Lawnsdale High seemed more like a prison with the metal detectors, dogs, and fences. She had planned to approach them outside of school but decided to go to the pizza place again. She was hungry again and the report said they often went to Pizza King to eat. She had a slice of pizza and water as she waited for the two to sit down. Finally they got their order and sat down at the booth and she approached their booth.

"Excuse me, are you Daria Morgendorffer and Jane Lane? I wish to talk to you about something..." Luna began.

"Are you a Val fan that wishes to talk to 'D', if so then I have nothing to say." Daria asked in her monotone.

"I honestly have no idea who Val is. I wish to talk to you about your encounter with... Santa Claus, Saint Patrick's day, Halloween and Guy Fawkes." Luna said.

"You forgot Cupid and President's day." Daria interrupted.

"Ah. I see. Are you from Sick sad world?" Jane asked giving Daria a look.

"I'm afraid not. Are you two busy?" Luna asked.

"See Daria- I told you that someone would believe it. Except we didn't tell anyone so how did you find about it miss..." Jane trailed off.

"Oh- Excuse me for forgetting to tell my name. I'm Luna Lovegood and I'm looking to see if they actually are real so I can interview them." Luna said.

"Well, that's one thing solved but the question on how you found out about _that_ is still a mystery. I don't think Trent would have anyone to tell." Jane said.

"I heard it from a friend that knew I'd be interested in it. Can you tell me anything about what happened?" Luna asked.

"Fifty dollars and promise not to name me as your source." Daria held out her hand.

Luna nodded and brought out a bill before handing it to Daria. Jane looked at Daria as the brown haired girl pocketed it. "Your sharing that with your Amiga that joined you no that adventure right?"

Daria nodded before speaking,"I was stalked by a guy in green and a fat guy with wings and a bow and arrow. They told me that they were Saint Patrick's day, and Cupid. Apparently Santa Claus, Halloween, Guy Fawkes were missing. We found them and they returned to holiday island after doing a gig in Holiday High." Daria said as she finished her pizza slice.

"We actually don't call it Guy Fawkes day. Can you tell me about how to go to holiday island?" Luna asked.

"You can reach it from a wormhole in Good Time Chinese Restaurant. Don't tell anyone we told you though." Daria said.

"Aren't we supposed to not tell anyone about that?" Jane asked.

"If they ask, we could always tell them that she was insistent and that she wouldn't take no for an answer." Daria said as Jane finished her slice.

"True. Well, we need to go. Stuff to do for school. It was nice meeting you, Luna Lovegood." Jane said as they left the booth and carried their drinks with them.

"I can't believe she paid you fifty bucks, Daria." Jane said as they left.

Luna looked at the empty booth and teens that were looking away now that the spectacle was over. She looked at her map and located the chinese restaurant. She still had doubts but the girl seemed to be telling her the truth. Even the magical world thought Santa Claus was a myth and if she could prove it to herself that he existed then it would be an achievement for her.

Leaving the pizza parlor she walked towards the Good Time Chinese Restaurant. She pushed the dumpster away and saw a hole in the bricks. She put her hand through and it passed without any obstruction. Entering it she tripped and stumbled into hard ground. It was an island and she looked up to see three teens staring at her. One was wearing a Santa hat, another was wearing in an English accent, and the only female was wearing all back.

"Who in the bloody hell are you?" One of them asked.

"Luna Lovegood from Britain. I'm looking for Santa Claus." Luna said feeling ridiculous.

The one who asked her the question pushed forward the other male teen. He fell on top of her and she blushed from embarrassment. He helped her up and they walked to a bench. It would be an interview she would never publish but her time on holiday island was the most interesting and mundane experience she had.


End file.
